


Pub

by Hotarukunn



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, Pub Sex, Public Sex, Weird Dialect, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous amd Joe run into Basco at a smoky pub, and sees something they'd rather not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pub

**Author's Note:**

> Random, random. Written wa~y back. Actually, I got the idea into my head the moment I saw Kei (Basco) appear in the preview for his first appearance, but anyway~

They run into him at a bar. It's foggy with smoke from tobacco, loud and cluttered, filled with people and he's right-through drunk.  
"Hey, it's Mabe-chan and his pretty lady~"

Marvelous sigh, apparently used to the sight of the privateer in that state, while Joe growl out that he's not a lady.  
Basco chuckle and sweep his drink, drags the two pirates to the bar and lean heavily agaisnt the dirty table-top. "Masterrrr~ Drinks to the pretty laaadiessss~" he purr, and the woman behind the counter laugh a crystal-clear laugh that still manage to scare the hell out of both Joe and Marvelous. "Su'e thin', dea'." she purrs back in a heavy accent that they don't recognize, and pour three jugs of something musty green. The jugs are as dirty as the table, and the two newer arrivals hesitate on drinking, both because of the state of the jugs and the not very healthy-looking color of the drink. Basco, however, sweep his own drink. "More, lady!"  
He earns a punch, and laugh as he rubbed the spot where he would end up with a black eye later on.  
"Call meh 'at un more tim' an' I'll 'ave yeh canned, rats."  
"Ah, Master's love to her customers's so pure~"  
Marvelous leaned over to whisper into Joe's ear. "Bet you five shopping rounds that he won't remember where he got that from."  
"Yeh's alrea'y loss'n, lil' 'ed rats." the Master said as she poured up a drink for a patron. "Joro-chan purteh mush rehmemaurrsh mos' tin'g ab't taken'n 'iven."  
"Taking and giving?" Marvelous ask, and the woman explains that it's about punches.  
Then another man join them, latch onto Basco and orders a refill. "Ya don' have to be 'fraid'f Masters Siou," the man slurrs. "Best drink in the whole galaxy!"  
"Taste like batshit but is really the best!" Basco agrees loudly, and recieve another punch. "Oh, another lovefilled kiss~"  
"Have ya tasted batshit, Joro-chan?" the man hanging off of him ask, and Basco laugh. "That was all because of Mabe-chan~" Basco chime, and Joe raise an eyebrow, look at Marvelous, who look away, a sullen expression on his face. Then both pirates look at Basco and the stranger, and Basco's head is tilted back, face even worse flushed and there's a hand deep down his pants.  
"Joe," Marvelous whisper, tugging at the blue rangers arm. "Let's go."  
This was weird. He never thought that he's see the day when someone felt up Basco, and he didn't find it very pleasant at all. On the other hand, he had turned horny, and that was why he was pulling Joe someplace private.  
"Nu'on's bothah ef yeh do 'at he'a." the Master called after them, apparently not caring that customers were losing clothing right in front of her.

"I'm never going back to that place ever again." Marvelous muttered as they got into the fresh air. "and neither are you. I won't stand it if people even try to touch you that way."  
"Marvelous, I know how to take care of myself." Joe deadpanned.  
Behind them, the sound of a brawl erupting was heard.


End file.
